


Of All Things...

by me_Lyrics_GotBTS



Category: GOT7
Genre: Childhood Friends, Clinging, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Haunted Houses, M/M, Savior!Mark, Scared!Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_Lyrics_GotBTS/pseuds/me_Lyrics_GotBTS
Summary: Here's the requested MarkJae! It might get extra cheesy...





	Of All Things...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MandyL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyL/gifts).



> Here's the requested MarkJae! It might get extra cheesy...

And there he was. Youngjae looked up at the dark entrance and wished that he never knew Bambam or Yugyeom. The two rascals that he'd known since childhood, the lovers that forced him to go to the city's Halloween block party. Come to the party they said. You'll have fun they said. This was apparently their fun.

The looming curtains stood in front of him, taunting him. "Come on, hyung!! It's fun!" Youngjae heard from the back of his mind in the obnoxious voice of Bambam. He clutched the pastel blue sweater by the sleeves. His body and hands had practically disappeared into the large piece of clothing. He really wished that he grabbed the flashlight before being dragged out the door.

One...step...closer~ The Christina Perri line echoed in his head as he slowly, but surely, stepped closer to the entrance. Youngjae had closed his eyes before feeling the velvety fabric brush by his body. He was finally in. He slowly opened his eyes one by one. "Ok, Youngjae. So far so good," he reassured himself.

He kept walking, careful not to trip on his wobbling legs. He felt as if he was in the haunted house for only a few minutes, but some people were already passing him. Their screams made him stop at every step to calculate his next move.

He finally got to the first attraction of the haunted house. A fake hallway lit up to his left, basking the poster in a dim green light. The picture seemed to move as the animation drew closer to Youngjae. He watched it with teary eyes as the slow monster crept closer and finally ran for him. Instead of running for his life like normal people, he sat on the squatted, clutching his ears and screaming. He kept his hands on his ears, duck-walking to the next part. However, he gave up halfway. He lost all strength in his legs and just couldn't take the pressure anymore. He sat himself against the wall, still clutching his ears, hoping to block out the screams and horrors. Many customers walked past thinking of him as another attraction of a trembling ghost.

However, one wasn't fooled. "Mark-hyung, come on." The American's friend, Jaebum, was urging him to move along. "Go ahead. I think I dropped something." His friend followed his orders while Mark instead squatted in front of Youngjae, softly calling for him.

Mark tapped his shoulder gently, causing the younger to flinch terribly. "Hey, hey. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Youngjae finally lifted his face off his knees and looked ahead of himself. He observed the person in front of him, taking in the handsome features of the foreigner. "Are you okay? Do you need some help?" Youngjae nodded. "Here, I'll help you up." Mark stood up and held his hand out to the terrified boy. Youngjae slowly grasped his hand and stood up. His legs were still shaking terribly. Mark kept a firm grip on him.

"Well, I'm Mark-" He was interrupted by a distant scream and immediately Youngjae rolled into a ball. Mark felt sad for the cute boy next to him. He was scared to death. Mark knew that this had to be one of those people that was forced into coming here. "Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm here. I'll help you through this." Youngjae looked at him in the eyes and saw no bad intentions. He put his last piece of hope in Mark's hands.

Youngjae stood up with the help of Mark again and this time didn't let go. "What's your name?" "Ch-Choi Y-Youngjae." Even his speech was trembling. That's how scared Youngjae was. Mark pouted and patted the boy's head gently. "Don't let go of my hand and just keep following me. I'll stay with you." Youngjae kept his deathly grip on Mark's hand and followed him. Mark was practically dragging the younger. It wasn't really working.

After finally passing the third attraction, Mark thought that it was best to change up his plan. He grabbed his own earlobe out of habit. He thought about what to do. He remembered his headphones. "Here, put these on." He passed his super expensive bluetooth headphones to Youngjae. The younger was confused as to why Mark wanted him to put them on. "I'll play some music I like and just carry you to the end. That'll be easier." Youngjae agreed with the plan and went with it. Mark played his favorite playlist at almost full blast to block out any sound. Youngjae put them on his head, the music taking over him. Mark motioned him to jump on his back, and he did. It was the ultimate position.

"He's incredibly light for a full grown adult," Mark observed aloud. Youngjae kept his grip tight, but not too tight. He screwed his eyes shut, wishing to not see the horrors of the haunted house before him. Mark walked to the best of his ability while carrying the boy on his back. Mark had been to this haunted house so many times that he knew where everything was and just wasn't scared anymore. It was funny. The boy on his back still whimpered from particularly loud attractions. Mark found it cute. It was the best haunted-house he'd ever been to.

Mark had walked with Youngjae on his back to the spot where they were supposed to be chased. He tapped Youngjae hand to get his attention. "I'm going to put you down for a bit. I need to talk to someone for a second." Youngjae nodded in response and let the older place him down. Mark walked a little further. Youngjae emitted admiration and awe with the way he looked at Mark. The retreating back, the same back he was on, gave Mark a strong, dominant, protective aura. That's exactly what Mark was.

Youngjae almost yelled out for Mark when he saw someone pop out of nowhere with a chainsaw and attempt to chase Mark. However, Mark stood still and greeted the Texas chainsaw killer. Youngjae couldn't hear what they were saying but he could tell that Mark knew who it was behind the makeup and the getup. 

Mark greeted Jackson who held the chainsaw in one hand. "Hyung! How are you, man?" Mark chuckled and greeted the Hong Kong native. "I'm great. Look, I need you to do me a favor and not chase me while I'm going down the hall this time." Mark could tell from Jackson's eyes that he was confused. "I have a small situation on my hands right now. See the cute boy standing over there?" Jackson scanned the terrified boy with headphones that, as he said aloud, looked like a baby otter. "Yeah, I'll be with him and he's terrified of this. He was forced in here by his friends, so I just need you to not chase me while I'm carrying him." Jackson agreed but on one condition.

Youngjae watched with trembling knees how Mark and the man had finished up their discussion with a handshake and Mark going a little farther down. Youngjae was afraid that Mark was ditching him, but Mark turned around again. The Texas chainsaw killer still stood outside of his post to watch Mark as well. He watched in amazement as Mark did a cartwheel, a series of flips and a final aerial. There was a sparkle in his eye when Mark looked back at him. He held a proud smile on his face as he ignored Jackson's whooping and just looked at Youngjae like he was the only thing in the world and he was all his.

"Wow!!! I never knew you could do that!!" Youngjae exclaimed as Mark strode back to him, forgetting where he was. "Thank you. I can show you some more when we get out." Mark got down on his knees again and Youngjae happily hopped onto his back. Jackson bowed to them like a doorman and let them pass, finally getting past the scariest part of the haunted house. Youngjae could feel the protective vibe that Mark gave off, tightening his grip on Mark in a backhug/piggy-back. Mark leaned a little into the hug like he was giving hugging back. Mark stood still letting the feeling of Youngjae linger on him before finally stepping out of the terrifying haunted house and into the cool night air of Halloween. Youngjae felt the difference in the atmosphere but kept his grip on Mark. He didn't want to let go of Mark.

Mark chuckled before making Youngjae jump off him by tickling him a little. "Hyung! Don't do that!" Youngjae scolded Mark while playfully smacking his chest. Mark giggled at the tiny tantrum Youngjae threw before stopping, realizing that he might never see Youngjae again. It seemed that Youngjae had realized the same thing and just stared into Mark's eyes, the rest of the world forgotten. "D-Do you want to meet up again sometime?" Mark offered, cursing at himself for stuttering. Youngjae smiled and nodded. "Alright...um...can I get your phone number, then?" Mark was dying inside. It was possibly the most awkward way of asking for someone's number, but Youngjae just laughed it off and offered his phone.

"I'll call you," Mark offered. "And I'll pick up," Youngjae offered. They giggled, the close proximity getting to them until-"YOUNGJAE-HYUNG!!!!!" Youngjae snapped out of Mark's gaze and locked eyes with Bambam. Bambam's running stuttered to a stop with a look of horror on his face. "Hyung? Hyung, I'm sorry. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Youngjae chased after the two lovers with the headphones still around his neck and a look of bloody murder in his eyes, but inside he was grateful to them for letting him meet Mark. And now, Mark had more reason to meet Youngjae again. "I'LL SEE YOU LATER, YOUNGJAE!!!!" Mark managed to yell. Youngjae just waved while still chasing the youngers around the Halloween block party. "The hell was that?" Jaebum asked, walking up to Mark. "Just an angel that I've managed to capture." Jaebum scoffed and watched the three rascals with Mark.

Mark was definitely in love, Jaebum thought.


End file.
